


*Whispers* I wrote a cute good thing

by bacom



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacom/pseuds/bacom
Summary: Hrngg Jake's being a stinky wood man like usually and Dwight's all like :^( so Jake gotta get up and comfort his gay ass





	*Whispers* I wrote a cute good thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehoho, kinda a continuation to my last fic, but legit the only connection is dwight just needed a cry after Michael did the >:^)

The air was cold in the woods as Jake layed in the grass, he was far enough gone from the campfire so he couldn't hear anyone, as far as he knew he was the only one out here.

He had managed to find a small clearing and was taking a break there, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the feeling of emptiness consume him, he was just so tired, he needed to sleep.

He slowly let his mind fade off into space as he rested in the grass, as he was beginning to doze off when the sound of footsteps in the woods woke him and he sat up, he looked over to the sounds, finding Dwight there.

Dwight didn't say anything, he just sat down next to Jake, holding his arms in front of him. He could hear Dwight's shakey breaths and sniffles. The office man was obviously crying earlier.

Instead of asking questions Jake slowly moved to wrap his arm around him, pulling him into a side hug.

Dwight sniffled and looked over at Jake, eyes filling up with tears he hugged him back and cried into his shoulder. Jake didn't have any problems with this, infact he wanted to stay like this forever if he could.

Dwight cried and cried, letting everything out, he really needed this from someone. Jake just rubbed his back and let him. Once the office man had no more tears to give he sat hugging him for a while. 

Finally, Jake broke the comfortable silence.

"You feeling better now..?" 

Dwight nodded

Jake smiled slightly and leaned forward to kiss the other on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting from my phone again please follow my tumblr @Jake-is-parking bcus I actually wanna associate this with me also I'm supposed to be learning my lines for the musical I'm in at school Haha whoops


End file.
